Ray of Light
by SteFy-CooOl
Summary: Something unexpected? hum... most likely, but how did it turned that way? Chapter 7 is up! warning YAOI! EnvyEd, spoilers from the anime!
1. Nightly Trip

Ray of Light 

**Written by:** Stéphanie Chabot-Nobert

**Translated by:** Anne Sophie Kuentz

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I do own neither Envy nor Ed. If I did, that would be part of the story.

Chapter One - Nightly trip - 

Three o'clock in the morning. Ed opened an eye, yawning. The room was trapped in complete darkness, however something had woken him up. Silently tossing his covers away, he felt a cold draft run past his leg. The window was open. He walked through the room searching for the light switch, and stumbled over something rather _soft_.

The room was not very large, but he was alone. Al was staying in another room, at the far end of the corridor. They were living in a two-stories house, downtown Central City.

Finally reaching the switch, Ed turned on the light and found a blanket rolled up at his feet. Wondering why it was here, he picked it up and found a small letter inside. Only three words were written: _'Park, three o'clock.' _Ed instinctively checked the clock, three A.M., and looked outside the window. There was a small park just in front of the house.

'_What the…? I guess I should go. It might be important.'_ He quickly dressed up, walked to the window, jumped over it and ran to the park.

The park was as dark as the room Ed had just left, and it didn't look very safe at this time of the night… The only street lamp wasn't working, there was a small paved way, and the whole place was covered in trees of all kinds and sizes. The moon was extraordinarily shiny that night and the sky was full of stars. There wasn't a single cloud.

"I can't believe it! He actually came!" Ed jumped as he realized the voice was coming from behind him. Shiny violet eyes, framed by long, dark emerald strands appeared through the shadows. "Taking a walk, o'chibi-san?"

Ed froze as he felt a cold shiver run across his whole body. He turned around slowly and found himself face to face with his worse enemy.

"Oh no… not _you_."

He instantly clapped his hands together and transmuted his automail. Envy came out of the darkness, grinning in his usual demonic way. Ed aimed his weapon at him, but Envy didn't seem to mind and continued walking towards the blond.

"What is it, aren't you happy to see me, o'chibi-san?" Envy took a step closer, sniggering.

"Stop calling me that!" Ed was slightly anxious. He kept his automail aimed at Envy, the blade set over his throat.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Ed smiled at Envy's words.

"Maybe."

In a sudden rise of anger, Ed turned around and threw a strong kick. Envy was sent flying, landing against a nearby tree. A red mark was starting to show on his cheek, where Ed had hit him. The sin stood up, laughing. He gave a strong punch at Ed's nose, and the blond landed on the grass. A drop of blood ran from his nose. He quickly wiped it and started laughing. Envy crouched down by his side.

"What's the matter, o'chibi-san? Where's your legendary strength?"

"Shut up, bastard!" Ed suddenly sat up, but Envy grabbed him by the collar and put him down on the floor again, laughing. Ed sat up again, aiming his automail at Envy's throat with a dreadful glare. Envy got up from his crouched position. After a few moments of silence, Ed smiled and punched Envy again. The sin stood up slightly angered and punched Ed back. Before the blond could move, Envy started kicking him violently. Ed was curled up on the floor; hand on his stomach, spitting blood. Envy sniggered.

"So, chibi-san, having a hard time?"

"I told you not to call me that way!" Ed turned over, the blade of his automail brushing against Envy's thigh. A thin red line appeared at the same spot. Envy straddled Ed, pining him to the floor.

"You really think you can measure up to me, o'chibi-san?"

"You're no match for me." That wasn't entirely true, considering the fact that Ed couldn't move at all. Envy smirked and leaned down to a rather worried Ed. The blond alchemist returned the smirk and said: "You seem a little too confident, what the hell do you want?"

"Oh God, I thought you'd never ask!" Envy stood up and held out his hand for Ed to get up. The blond rejected the offer and stood up by himself.

"You seemed surprised that I came."

"Well, a little I guess. I made a bet with Lust. Since I won, she owes me ten bucks." Envy laughed. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ed's fist approaching dangerously. Envy jumped backwards, his dark mane dancing in the air, and he landed gracefully on his feet.

"Tst." Envy placed his pale hands on his hips. "Let me explain. Wrath ran away and we can't find him. So if you ever see him around, tell him to go back to the manor. Our Master needs him."

"What the hell! You actually think I'm going to obey you?"

Envy smirked, Ed was sent flying and he landed once more on the ground. Envy straddled him again, pining him to the floor, blocking the blonde's legs with his own and tightly holding his wrists. Ed couldn't move at all, he was trapped. Envy laughed again. Then Ed tried to fight back and Envy's expression suddenly changed. Ed finally freed one of his arms and Envy lost his balance. Ed's expression also changed, his golden eyes widened as he saw Envy's violet ones get dangerously close. Envy was now lying flat on Ed's body. Both of them blushed heavily as their lips met. They stayed like that for a few seconds, motionless, before Envy closed his eyes. Ed then felt a warm tongue pass through his lips. Considering the situation was rather pleasant, Ed resumed in closing his eyes too.

A few moments later, Envy reopened his eyes. When he realized what was going on, he quickly got up, ending the kiss. Ed sat up, a bit shocked by the current situation. Envy gave him a dreadful glare and ran away.

_'Ok… what in the world just happened!'_


	2. Escape

Ray of Light

**Written and translated by:** Stéphanie Chabot-Nobert

**Corrected by:** Anne Sophie Kuentz

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I do own neither Envy nor Ed. If I did, that would be part of the story.

Note: Thanks for all the reviews! so as expected here's chapter 2! Not a long one but that's it.

Chapter two: - Escape -

"So? How did it go?" Envy entered the manor, slamming the door behind him. Lust was leaning on a wall not far from Dante who was sitting at a table.

"Shut up, Lust!" Envy didn't even look at her and just continued walking.

"Didn't you have fun?"

"I said shut up!" Envy jumped on Lust and gave her a beautiful punch in the face and got out of the place. Dante sent a questioning look to Lust.

"I don't think we'll be seeing Wrath anytime soon."

Envy got to his room and stretched on his bed.

* * *

'_Why am I here?'_

Ed looked at the sky (more like a bunch of clouds rather than an actual sky), the rain was falling on his face with such a grace not to affect him more than he already was. He was standing in front of a high door and looked at it with confusion.

The door opened, squeaking, letting green strands and violet eyes appear. The homunculus blushed and turned away.

"If it's for Wrath, you didn't have to come." Ed stands still, golden eyes wide open, Envy turns back.

"What are you doing here, o'chibi-san?" He changed his surprised face to the one he usually had and stared at Edward, who's wasn't moving by an inch. He was just standing there, his eyes right in Envy's ones.

Edward then took a step closer. "I have no idea." He closed his eyes and touched Envy's lips with his, pushed him back and closed the door behind them. They were now in the hall of the manor. Ed tightened Envy to his chest with his automail and passed his hand in his hair. Envy was leaning against the wall, the two hands in the air. He lowered them in Ed's hair till he got to the bottom of his braid. He sliced his long fingers in, took the rubber band off and started to untie it. He then went down a bit more and passed his hands under his shirt, took off his coat, his jacket. He then started exploring his lower half and started untying his belt.

"What are you doing?" Ed moved back, breaking their long kiss.

"Mind your own business." Envy pulled him back by the belt and kissed him again. Ed's pupils dilated.

_'Shit! What am I getting myself into again?'_

"What are you chewing, Chibi-san?" Not receiving any answer, Envy got back to his job while Edward played in his hair. Then after thinking about it, he stepped back, took his jacket and coat and left. Envy looked at him, getting away in the rain.

_'Tch… He didn't stay long…'

* * *

_

"I'm back."

"Welcome home."

Al was sitting at the table in the kitchen, reading a book. He didn't even look at Ed coming in, closing the door and sitting with a big sigh. Al turned his head, looking at Ed in the corner of his eye.

"You untied your hair?" Ed flinched, Envy took his band, he couldn't tell that to Al.

"My… rubber band broke." Al returned to his book.

"Things that happen…" Ed got up, took a drink, and sat back. He needed to get rid of that taste of Envy's lips on his. Al looked at him curiously.

"What's up, nii-san?" Ed drank the water. "Nii-san?" He stood and got to his room without a sound. "Nii-san."

Ed grabbed a rubber band, tied his hair and looked at the window with anxiety. Then, without knowing what he was doing, he left passing through the window. He found himself in the park past the street, the one where he met Envy and where everything began. He didn't know why he was here, he didn't want Al to worry, but he started to believe he was lost. He sat down on the lawn, looked at the sky all cloudy. Tears were starting to form up in his eyes; he suddenly heard a sound behind him.

"If it's you, come out." A little face with big violet eyes came out of behind a tree. "Wrath?"

He made a few steps aside to come out of his hiding-place, he looked sad. Ed closed up to him and Wrath jumped in his arms.

"I need your help!" Ed stepped back.

_'Wow! I'm popular these days.' _

Wrath sat beside the tree and dried his tears. "I've fled, D.- master wants to use me for the Philosopher's Stone, cause I'm the only Homunculus that can use alchemy, and, and…" He started crying again. "I don't want to die!"

"It's fine, calm down, how am I supposed to help you?"

Wrath raised his head and looked at him with his big violet eyes. "Lodge me! Please!" Ed looked at him without knowing what to say. He couldn't lodge Wrath, Envy just asked him to bring him back, if he sees him, Ed's in trouble.

"Eh… well I guess so… but no trouble or you're out!" Wrath smiled and jumped in his arms.

"Thanks!"

The door opened and the smell of foodreached their noses, Ed was so hungry. Al was preparing the dinner; he turnedtowards Ed with a surprised look.

"You went up in your room and came back by the front door?" Ed smiled gently as though he didn't hear.

"Look, we have a guest." Wrath was hiding behind Edward, a bit timid.

"Wrath! You can come in." Wrath quickly entered the house and took a seat. He was hungry too, it had been a few days since he had lasteaten something.


	3. Bored Now

Hi everyone lol well since you like my fanfic here's chapter 3!

have lots and lots of fun! (MHAHAHA!)

Written by ME and corrected by sushi-girl-27

* * *

Bored Now 

Envy was pacing in his room. He got out of the room, slamming the door so all the manor would know he was pissed off, having nothing to do. He walked through the hall making all the noise he could, making Lust look at him with fear.

"Where are you going, Envy?" Lust was sitting at the table with Dante, they looked at him with a blank eye.

"I'm going… to get Wrath."

The sun was set, streets were empty, everything was quiet, nothing was moving and there was nothing to do. The moon wasfull and its light was keeping things visible, the city was in a perfect silence. Envy walked on the stone pavements of Central City, hands behind his neck, eyes on the floor. He arrived at an open window that was letting in a fresh breeze coming out of the night. He raised his eyes and sighed.

_'That bastard, he won't get away with this!'_

He climbed to the window and sat on the edge, looking at that sweet face in the gentle light of the moon, with its reflection in the blond hair. He looked at these soft little lips that give such beautiful kiss and couldn't help but wake him up.

"Ne, o'chibi-san, having sweet dreams?"

Ed opened an eye, still sleepy, and saw Envy sitting on top of his window. He rubbed his eyes, not really sure of what was in front of him.

"Oh no, not you…" He turned away. Envy stood beside the bed, hands on hips.

"Tch, that's a way to say hi."

"Yeah sure, good night and go away!" He covered his head with his covers, ignoring him. Envy put a feet on the bed and shook Ed to tease him. No reaction.

"Come on... I'm bored… want to fight?"

"No! I'm trying to sleep! Go away!" he tried to hit him, but he was too tired to even try to reach.

"Tch, you're mean when you're tired, you're the one who came last time." Ed suddenly stood up, facing Envy.

"Don't you ever say that ag-!" He didn't have the time to finish his phrase as he felt these soft, sweet and kissable lips on his. But he didn't have that in mind so he pushed the homunculus furiously.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ed knocked back in his bed, eyes wild open.

"Oh my God! Get over it, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I do feel like I've seen one!" Envy got closer, showing his large demonic smile, hands in front. Ed backed up, starting to worry. Envy caught his arms and legs, stretching him flat on his bed. Ed disapproved sulky, unable to move once again. "What do you want?"

"Hum… I don't know…" Envy passed his tongue on his lips and slides his finger on Ed's ribs. "Entertain me." Ed sighed, Envy smiled. "You're ticklish?" Ed flinched, his face turned white. Envy loosed one of his hands, without releasing his prey, and made it slide along Ed's ribs biting his lips. Ed felt a shiver cross his whole body. Envy licked the nape of his neck, he let his tongue slide on his neck and slowly untied his braid. Then he slid his fingers along his thigh from his knee and starts to climb. Ed still not able to move satisfied of biting his lips to not yell, then Envy untie his victim to use his other hand. He slides it under Ed's belly turning him over. Ed turn the head and came caught Envy's lips, he slipped his hand in his hair and took off his bandana. Envy slid his hands under his shirt and leaved kisses all over his chest. Ed exhaled a cry of joy, redness appeared under his eyes and a salt and hot liquid ran over his cheek.

"O'chibi-san."

Clack!

Envy's cheek blushed.

"Stop saying I'm small dam-!" Envy bit his lower lip and stole him a sweet kiss. Ed closed his eyes and let himself get stretched on the bed. Envy passed his hand along his arm and took off the first sleeve. Ed hugged his hair and took of his shirt completely. Envy started kissing him in the neck and went down lower. He untied his belt slowly and let slide his fingers on his belly, letting little red marks with his sharp nails. His tongue licked his neck, his teeth penetrated the delicate skin and let escape a small drip of blood that ran on his chest. Envy's hand slid inside Edward's pants on his thigh and his other got it down till it got projected on the floor further. Ed blushed while Envy's skin rubbed against his, his hands retained to his fresh flesh. Envy licked the nape of Ed's neck and went up to his cheek, Ed caught back his lips and bite his tongue. He felt a heat between his legs, Envy's hand tightened him at the ribs and the other at thigh. Envy raised his head and look in golden eyes, Ed felt the pain and turned back. Envy detached his hand from his chest and grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look in his eyes. Ed felt the pain again and couldn't escape a cry. Envy stuck his hand on his mouth to remain him from screaming and deposed kisses on his neck. Ed clutched on Envy's arm, desperately trying to release from his grip. A tear fell down his cheek, Envy hurried to come lick it and went to bite his ear. Ed closed his eyes after a moment, Envy's hand untied his prey and his head settled on his shoulder.

The room was in complete darkness, the moon was long far behind the house, Ed turned to face Envy.

"You're still here?" Envy opened his eyes slowly and look at Edward beside him able of distinguish only his eyes in the dark.

"Of course."

"Shouldn't you go?"

"Why, you want me to leave?" Ed sighed then smiled.

"No."

Envy deposed a small kiss on Ed's cheek, he blushed and shut back his eyes, sticking his head on Envy's naked chest.

* * *

"Good morning." Ed entered the kitchen where Wrath and Al were preparing the breakfast. 

"Good morning, nii-san."

"Weird face this morning." Wrath was looking at Ed who looked like he had a hangover.

"Are you all right, nii-san?"

"Yeah, yeah." He was still feeling the pressure of Envy's lips on his, this sensation he could feel all over his body, he had a light shiver then turned away.

"I heard cries, yesterday night, I thought it was coming from your room." Ed flinched, eyes wide open and completely dilated pupils.

"Yes, now that you mention it, I even thought I heard Envy's voice, you didn't hear it nii-san?" Ed remained mute a moment.

"No, I didn't hear anything, I was probably sleeping." He lowered his head and looked somewhere else.

* * *

"So did you find him?" Lust was standing in the hall, waiting arms crossed. Envy passed in front of her without responding. "Envy, she would like to know!" 

"Don't care, didn't find."

"You're mean this morning, where did you sleep?"

"None of your business, seeking that brat." Envy went up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's up with him, he's in a bad mood." Dante entered the room.

"Lust, I have a request for you and Gluttony. _He_ just escaped, find him and bring him back."

* * *

ok that's really funny cause chapter 4 is "worse" then this one, if you see what I mean ¬¬... lol 


	4. Chocolate lips

chapter 4! yaoi warning... lol disclamer: well hell ya it's not mine... ok it took long but here's chapter Four Chocolate lips:D enjoy and review too (I want to know if I continue or not ) thanks.

* * *

Chapter 4: Chocolate Lips 

"I'm going to the library."

"Yeah, I'll go later, Nii-san."

Ed got out and went to the library. He walked slowly, eyes on the ground, lost in his thoughts. He bumped in someone and excused himself without even raising his head.

"Hey, hey! If it's not the chibi?"

Ed raised his head and flinched. "You?"

He clapped his head and in a blue light changed his automail. His opponent smiled.

Lust was accosted on a wall, staring at Gluttony finishing of eating a poor passer-by.

"Stop eating, we have to find him."

Gluttony raised his head, letting the innocent escaping and pointed in the direction of the central place where two people were fighting.

"Lust!"

She looked and smiled.

"Great job."

Ed stepped back, his opponent moved forward.

"I didn't come to fight, Fullmetal. Give me what I want."

He had black hair and the oroburos sign on the left hand.

"What are you talking about?"

Greed glared.

"You know what I mean, your brother, I want his immortality."

Ed stood still.

"Al? He's not immortal."

Greed became angry.

"You lie!"

He jumped on Ed with fury and punched him to the face. Ed was projected into the air, and landed on the ground meters away. A passer-by stopped to see what was happening. Ed raised his self, laughing.

"I'm not lying, immortality doesn't exist."

Again, Ed had been thrown into the air, landing stretched on the ground. Lust appeared with Gluttony.

"Greed, we finally found you, thanks to you Fullmetal."

She approached Greed, only to be hit by him. Gluttony ran towards her.

"I don't have any intention of following you."

"And still, you'll come."

Ed remained breathless. In the shadow behind Greed, he could see his amethyst eyes glowing, his smile, and green strands of hair blew in the wind. He stepped in direction of Greed, and knocked him down with a simple kick. He took him on his shoulder and disappeared in the shadow. Lust raised and disappeared too, followed by Gluttony. Ed stood still, left on the ground and already forgot what just happened. He raised slowly, a bit dizzy and went back home.

"Nii-san, what happened?"

Al came to him, worried.

"It's okay Al, I'm alright."

"I'm going to the library with Wrath."

Al watched Ed going to his room. Ed stretched on his bed, closed his eyes and drowsed off.

"Lucky, look what I've found."

Dante approached the unconscious corpse lying at her feet, little drops of blood fell on the floor when he awoke. Envy kicked him so he didn't raise up, Dante signaled for him to stop.

"Good job." Envy smiled. "You found Wrath?"

Dante stared at Greed lying on the floor, bleeding.

"No, not yet, but it shouldn't last long, don't worry."

Dante turned away. "Take him below."

She left Envy with the languid sin. He moved him with disgust, turning him on the back. He grabbed his arms and pulled him to the cave, fallowed by a long trace of red blood. He crowded him on the wall and picked up four sharpened sticks. Greed opened an eye slowly, felling a hand come to his neck and pushing him on the wall. Then he saw the four sticks piercing his flesh right in his red circles on his chest.

"Ha!"

He leaned the head and closed his eyes. Envy smiled and went back up stair.

The sun was shining hard today, the streets were full of people. Envy walked randomly in the crowd without really minding where he was going. He found himself in front of a house, and a window opened to let enter a fresh breeze. Envy climbed at it and passed through it, he then took a seat beside the bed and looked at the sleepy blonde.

"It's been a while, o'chibi-san."

Ed woke up at once. "Oh no, not you _again_!"

"Well, I wanted to see you, in other condition then earlier."

Ed got up and went to Envy, the fist to his face. Envy stood and looked into his golden eyes, he smiled and pushed his fist away.

"I didn't come for fight, o'chibi-san." He took a step forward and caught Ed's lips with his, passing his arm around his neck and pulling him closer. Ed closed his eyes, tasting Envy's lips and tongue, he slides his hands on his ribs. Envy's other hand came to Ed's braid and untied his hair slowly before starting to push him to the bed.

Ed's back stretched on the mattress, Envy's hands slit on Ed's arm to his hands and laid them on the bed over his head. Envy's tongue glossed over Ed's cheek and passed on his shut eye, his other hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing his chest. Ed's hand pushed Envy's chest slowly and broke their kiss, Envy raised his head and Ed opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was those of Envy, Those violet eyes, sharp and keen.

"What a trauma to open our eyes with those in them."

"What do you have against my eyes, you don't like them?"

"If I don't want to stay lost in them, it shouldn't be the first thing I see when I open mine."

After a silent moment, Envy leaned and pressed his lips on Ed's cheek, then tried to stand up, but a metal hand stopped him sliding on his waist and pulling him back. Ed passed his hand through Envy's long hair, taking off his headband and snatching himself a long and wrought kiss, mixing there breath and biting his tongue. Envy passed his hand under Ed's shirt and took it off at once. He stroked his chest, leaving kisses and teeth marks all over. Ed nibbled his ear, Envy smiled and took his lips with his again. While Ed was fixed on Envy's lips, his hands still in green hair, Envy glide them down to his belt. Once this last put apart, he grabbed his pants, threw them away and started kissing along his body. Ed's hands stroked Envy's back whereas his head came down. He gloss them over his arms, took his hand in his own and compared them, those of Envy larger, he closed it on his. Ed closed his eyes and brought back his hands on Envy's back while he glides them on his chest and move down to his thigh. Ed opened his eyes and screamed, Envy raised his head to look in Ed's golden eyes and passed his tongue on his top lip.

"I'm hungry."

Ed grimaced, eyes wide open.

"Well, Al's gone to the library, so I think we can go down stairs."

Envy got up too and regained his pants. Envy went down to the kitchen, opened the fridge, gave a fast look at his contents, took all he could in his arms and went back to the room. Ed opened the door and found a homunculus behind a mountain of food. Envy smiled.

"Damned, you had time to dress up again." Ed stood still, the mouth big opened, unable to escape a word. "Are you alright?"

"I did tell you to strip of everything."

Envy looked at Ed with his smile disappearing and turned away.

"Tsh, sorry."

He turned back to the opened door but before making a step, Ed caught him by the skirt and pulled him closer, closing the door behind him. He took the food Envy's hands and lay them on the bed while his other hand slid around his waist and snatched himself an arduous kiss. Envy returned and took back the kiss, a hand in blonde hair and the other griping his ass. Ed pushed him away and looked at what he brought. He stayed still, eyes wide open.

"Chocolate?" Then smiled, his eyes turned red and he remained, his hands together. "Chocolate!"

Envy back up, a bit worried. "O'chibi-san?"

"I love chocolate!"

"That's surprising, since you hate milk."

Ed turns to him.

"Don't you ever say that word again."

He stared at him with fury eyes this time, his hands to Envy's neck. Envy smiled, took Ed's hands, pulled him closer and snatched himself a sweet kiss. They turned back to the bed and stared at what was laying on it. Envy's stomach cried, he turned to Ed and smiled. Ed took a chocolate bar and look at Envy.

"Hum… what could we possibly do with that?"

Ed's smile started to worry Envy.

"We're going to eat it?"

"Not just like that, it wouldn't be fun then."

Envy stepped back with fear, Ed opened the bar and put all the half in his mouth slowly with the tongue.

"Hey! Wait, I want some too?"

Ed pulled it out of his mouth slowly with the tongue.

"Come and get it."

"You bastard."

Envy stepped toward Ed that put the chocolate back in his mouth, he pushed him and made him fall back on the bed. Envy climbed on him, holding him tight on the back. Ed took back the bar in his loose hand, Envy came and licked the trace of chocolate around Ed's lips. Ed bit his tongue while Envy took the bar out of his hand. He took a bit of chocolate then Ed took back the bar and went stole the lump in his mouth. Envy took the rest of the bar of Ed's, with his mouth licking the tip of his fingers at the same time. Ed caught his bottom lip and approached it, to lick the chocolate on his mouth. Envy gave a stroke of tongue to get Ed's one, Ed closed his eyes tasting Envy's chocolate breath on his lips. Envy stretches his arm and took another chocolate bar at the bottom of the bed and put it in his mouth before Ed could open his eyes. He pushed him and stretched him on the bed, Ed was now laying on Envy. He looked in his eyes for a moment before taking the chocolate back in a sweet and tasty kiss. Envy pushed him back and slides his hands around his waist. He raised his head again, looks in golden eyes and smiled.

"You're full of energy today, o'chibi-san."

"Damn, just… Shut up!"

Ed grabs him by the neck and pulled him closer to snatch another kiss from his sweet lips. He glides his hands on Envy's chest, stroked his flesh before leaning down on the pillow beneath him. Envy licks the rests of chocolate on Ed's lips and took another bar. He opened it with his teeth, took a bit and laid it on Ed's lips. Ed pulls his tongue out, taking the chocolate with a bit of Envy's lips. Envy lay down kisses on Ed's chest while Ed caught another bit of the bar in Envy's hand. Envy raised the head and look in golden eyes with a smile. He pulled the chocolate to him and licked it to the tip of his fingers. He lay down kisses with chocolate on Ed's chest and got down to his navel. He slipped the tongue in it making Ed chilling to the bone and took a bit of the bar. His lips gloss over it again, Ed escaped a laugh and pushed him so he stop.

"Stop!" Envy smiled.

"What is it, ticklish?" He leaned back to his navel and passed his tongue on it to take a trace of chocolate left behind. Ed pushed him again.

"I said stop!" Envy passed his tongue on his upper lip.

"You really want me to say it?" He grabbed Ed by the wrist and held him tight on the mattress so he couldn't move anymore.

"No, just… don't." Envy leaned back to Ed's belly and passed the tongue all over it, Ed bites his lower lip to remain him from laughing but a tear start rolling down his cheek. Envy took Ed's hands in the same ones and took the rest of the chocolate bar in his mouth. Ed stared at him.

"Give me back that chocolate!" Envy smiled.

"Tsh. Come and get it." Ed freed one hand, caught Envy's wrist and pulled him self to caught his lips with his, taking back the chocolate with his teeth. He fell back on the mattress beneath Envy, closing his eyes, remaining trapped by Envy's lips. Envy let him go and leaned beside him. Ed sighed.

"Hot…" Envy passed his hand around his waist and laid kisses on his shoulder. "And thirsty." Ed rose a bit and took a look at the remaining food at their feet. "We should put them back in the fridge." Envy look in golden eyes.

"Why?"

"It's too hot here, they'll melt." Envy pulled him back and restarted kissing him on the shoulder and the neck.

"Later." Ed, once again, closed his eyes, laying on the pillow in Envy's arms.

"You're not hot?" Envy raised his head again and looked in Ed's golden eyes, his chin leaning on his chest.

"Only when I'm with you. Why, you're too hot?" Ed passed his arms around Envy's neck and pulled him self closer.

"Yeah, but it feels good when I'm with you." He closed his eyes and on his lips appeared a gentle smile. Envy hugged him tight and felt his heart beating on his chest. He backed him up and stood. Ed look at him surprised. "What?"

"I'll… go put the food back in the fridge." Envy took the food and faced the door.

"Why, I thought it wasn't a hurry?" But before Ed could hear an answer, the door closed. Envy went down stairs and went to the kitchen.

"Damn that chibi, what was that, did he just fall in love with me or something?" He opened the fridge's door, just dumped the food in it and closed it again. He laid his back on the door and closed his eyes for a moment. "Tsh, no… probably just my imagination." He went back up stairs and went back in the room. He looked at Ed, peacefully sleeping and dropped a small kiss on his cheek. Ed opened his eyes and raised his head.

"You're back?"

"Yeah, you thought I was leaving?" Ed shrugged his shoulder and leaned back on his pillow, Envy glided beside him passing his arm around Ed's waist. He started lay kisses on his shoulder again. They heard a door open, Ed raised his head.

"What-!" Ed shouts, a finger was placed on his lips, and he listened.

"Shu… your brother." He let him go.

"Nii-san?"

"Shit!" They got up quick, Envy shifted his clothes on and Ed pushed him to the window. Envy jumped and left, crossing the park, Ed turned, dressed and went out of his room.

* * *

edit, alright... I know this chapter suck! I NEED A BETA! so if you want to argue with my bad writting then find me a beta! or else just shut up and don't review! thanx.


	5. Big Joke

Chapter five: big joke

Envy was perch like always on a beam of the manor, lost in his thoughts.

"Get down Envy. Envy!"

Envy jumped passing close of falling and break his neck on the flour and get back on his beam. Lust looked at him laughing. Dante came in, giving a sign at Envy to get down. Envy jumped again and land on his feet at a few steps from Dante.

"So, what's up?"

"He won't co-operate, he'd rather die."

"Tsh, what an idiot, just kill him."

Dante went to Lust and gave her a letter after whispering a few words to her ear. Lust approved and left the room. Dante stood and approached Envy.

"Stop your little game." She murmured to his ear with no expression but cold. Envy froze at the tone of her voice and leaned the head.

"But I'm bored and it's passing time, he started anyway." Dante stood still, a step aside the homunculus.

"Maybe, but you continue and spit in the air fall back in your face." Envy turned to her and smiled at her worried.

"Don't worry, plus I think he's starting to like me, it could turn to our advantages." He walked a step but stopped at Dante's hand at his wrist.

"Could you take care of that beast down stairs, and don't kill him, yet." She released his wrist and walked away. Envy stood there, looking at his master leaving the room.

"Ya, sure." He moved to the stairs and went whistling. He appeared in front of Greed and smiled. Greed opened his eyes and stared at him.

"What do you want?" Envy stood still, smiling. "If you're here to get something out of me, go to hell." Envy stepped back, shrugging an eyebrow.

"Tsh, you're in a bad mood." Greed glared at him back.

"I'm spiked on a wall…" Envy turned away.

"Details… So…" Greed struggled.

"Look, if you're here to give me shit, let it go, cause I don't need it, so you fucking ugly bitch -!" Envy grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and approached him close enough to skim his nose.

"Listen carefully, I'm in a better position than you for the moment so shut up!" Greed looked deep in his amethyst eyes and Envy received a spit on the cheek. "The second after Dante tells me to kill you, you'll be lying dead at my feet." He let him go and left wiping his cheek.

--------------------------------------------

Ed was reading quietly sitting at the table in the kitchen. The door opened slowly and closed back already.

"I'm back, nii-san." Ed staid fixed in his book and Al came in.

"Welcome back." Ed stopped reading and raised the head slowly staring at his brother standing in front of him. "Why did you come back?"

Al smiled. "Dinner." Ed went back in his book.

"Cool, I was getting hungry." Al walked to the fridge and started preparing the dinner.

"What did you do yesterday after I went to the library?" Ed raised his head, a bit surprised.

"I didn't tell you?"

"Oh, sorry, I must have forgotten." Ed stood up and looked around.

"Where is… he?" Al turned to him.

"Who?" Ed sighed.

"Envy…" Al turned back to the dinner.

"How should I know?" Ed stepped to him slapping his hand together.

"You, bastard." Lightening shifted in green long strands and keen amethyst eyes.

"Tsh, I've been too careless, how did you know?" Ed transmuted his automail and approached the blade to Envy's neck.

"Like you could pretend being my brother. What do you want?" Envy raised a finger to the blade and pushed it slowly stepping forward. He pasted his other hand on Ed's waist and laid his eyes deep in golden one.

"Same thing than yesterday…" His hand slid in Ed's back and brought him closer, lips skimming his. Ed blushed lightly and stepped back turning away. Envy glossed his lips over Ed's neck feeling him chill while his other hand went down his arm to his elbow. Ed grabbed his arm and put his other hand on Envy's chest trying to push him.

"Stop…" Envy grabbed Ed's hand on his chest and turned his head back face to him by holding him by the chin with his other hand. Ed started to feel the heat in his stomach, his eyes lost in those of Envy again, as same as the blush on his cheek turning red all over his face. Envy stared at the sweet golden eyes that he was starting to appreciate more then he thought. Envy leant to him, lips skimming again, and shut his eyes slowly leaning closer. "No…" Ed closed his eyes and opened them back. "Back up, jerk!" By the time Envy opened his eyes, he didn't even saw the automail fist coming to his nose, he finished lying on the floor.

"Ha! What's your problem?" Envy smiled. "I can't have your ass again?" He looked at the midget standing in front of him, all piss off, and stood up stroking his red cheek. Ed turned away, crossing his arms.

"Get out!" Envy sighed and walked to the door.

"Fine." The door closed back loudly as Ed sat back at the table and stared at the fridge.

'Same thing then yesterday…?'

------------------------------------------------

Lust was leaning on the wall, eyes shut, somewhere in her thoughts. The door opened, letting in a disappointed homunculus. He walked in, passing beside her. She opened her eyes hearing his foot's steps.

"You're early, it didn't work?" Envy stopped, sighed and faced her.

"No, he recognized me."

"Did you get the information?"

"I don't know, I'm sure he knows where Wrath is, but I couldn't tell, he wasn't there and Ed won't spit it out."

"What about the other thing?"

"Well I don't know if he does, but he sure didn't tell him, and I'll make sure it doesn't stay that way. What's the fun in blasting someone if nobody knows?" He turned away, Lust sighed and leaved him on his own. The door rang, Envy stood surprised and walked to it. He opened it slowly, eyes falling deep in golden one, and remained still in front of a small girl with purple hair and a floured dress. He stared at her for a moment before she held out a small basket to him with a cute smile.

"Chocolate?" He shrugged an eyebrow kind of surprise, turned away and escaped a small laugh.

"Tsh, want to play?" He turned back at her, gripped her arm and pulled her away outside the manor.

Envy led her to a local bar not so far that he used to go in the evening to have a bit of fun after boring days. He pulled the girl inside, she wasn't really protesting at all and the barman getting to know Envy just let them in, she wasn't that young anyway. They sat at the bar, Envy ordered two beers and passed one to the girl beside him. She thanked him with a smile and took a sip. Envy smiled it self and drank his beer in one glop.

"So, what's your name?" He ordered another beer and drank it to half.

"Sophie, and you?"

"Guest you can call me Envy…" She escaped a small laugh, Envy glared and she stopped.

"Sorry, it's just, it's such a cute name." She smiled at him, blushing lightly, a bit shy. "I'm sorry, are you supposed to be… a girl or a guy…?" Envy froze, violet eyes wide opened.

"Okay, this is pushing to far!" Envy stood up but Sophie clang to his arm and pulled him back on his seat.

"I'm so sorry, it's just… you're such a cute guy…" She blushed again and turned away, Envy sighed and turned back to his beer.

"So…" He turned around, looked at the pool table and sent a look to Sophie. "Want to play?" She looked at the table and turned back to him.

"Eh… alright." He stood up, grabbed her wrist, his beer in his other hand, and went to a table. Sophie looked around then stopped her look on Envy. "I… don't know how to play…" He smiled gently and grabbed a queue. He took Sophie's hand, carefully placed the queue in it and closed back her fingers with his.

"Here, you hold it like that, alright?" She approved by a head sign. Envy slid his hands on her waist and leant her in front, his arm skimming the table. He placed his feet between her legs and pushed her feet on the floor. "That's it, just move your feet… Ya, like that." His hands glossed over her arms and laid them in front, his head passed beside hers and there cheek skimmed. "Now, just fixed the ball, don't hit to hard and don't scratch the table." Sophie's heart started to beat faster, her cheek became red and Envy felt the heat coming from her. His hand slid on her hips whereas she turned her head back at him, golden eyes falling deep in amethysts. Envy's head slowly moved toward, softly touched her nose to end up lying on her forehead. She closed her eyes feeling Envy's hot breath on her cheeks. His hand passed on her back and Envy's lips came to meet Sophie's in a sweet kiss. Envy resumed the kiss and held on to her. She tried to break it but Envy held her tight and didn't let go. She slid her hands on his chest to push him and succeed to break the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Envy stepped back, embarrassed.

"So…sorry, I…I slipped, an accident." He gently smiled, trying to apologize.

"Ya sure…" Sophie sighed. "Now I don't remember how to do it." She turned around and looked at the queue in her hand.

"Tsh, want me to show you again?" Envy smiled, he stepped forward and grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer. She smiled gently has Envy moved his hand over her thigh.

"Cheater…" Sophie whispered to his ear. Envy took the queue off her hand, putting it on the table and crossed his fingers in hers. He raised the head to lose his sight deeply in her golden eyes and pulled her closer again by the waist. She passed her arm around his neck and leant the head closer to skim his nose.

"Fuck the pool…"

He leant to her, passed his hand on her cheek and stuck his lips to hers. Tasting breath, he bit her tongue with his sharpened teeth, lips pressing against each other as to make it deeper. Her tongue slipped on his white teeth as she tried to release her self from his strong arms and sweet lips. But Envy holed it on, lips still stocked on hers and his hand moving in her back. She tried to move by stepping backward in the pool table where she hit her back. Envy followed her and caught the edge of the table in Sophie's back pushing deeper on her lips. She started falling back on the table, stretching and still trying to resist Envy's lips successless. His hand passed under her skirt and climbed upper, sliding on her thigh, then her pelvis and end up on her waist, clutching her belly bottom. His lips slid a little aside and let escaped a single whisper.

"Ed…"

She suddenly turned as red as a tomato. She finally released herself from Envy pushing him away and stood up strait in front of him eyes wide open.

"What?"

Envy looked away, hiding his blush from his crush. "You're cuter blond." He smiled and approached him slowly a hand to his waist.

"You could have said you knew it was me!" Ed pressed both his hands on his chest and moved him away.

"Tsh, were you really expecting me not to know it…?" Envy crossed his arms and stood still. "I thought it was kind of funny anyway, I was playing your game, why are you complaining about?"

"Ha, shut up!" He yelled, turned away and finally sighed. "For how long do you know anyway?"

"The second my eyes fell in yours, the moment I lost my soul in you, when I first saw you in front of the door." Envy smiled.

"Bastard…" Ed blushed to ears then tried to hide it by turning away from him, trying to avoid his sight and keen amethysts eyes. He walked to the bar, sat down, his drink in his hand, elbow on the bar, other hand under his chin. Envy walked to him and sat by his side. He took his beer from his hand and drank it before Ed took it back from his hand. Envy slid his fingers on his waist but Ed took it off already.

"Naw… come on, you didn't really think I wouldn't find out?" Envy laid his head on his shoulder and laid kisses along his skin sliding his lips on his flesh with a smile. Ed backed him off again.

"Stop! How did you know it was me anyway?" Envy sighed and turned away.

"Arg come on, anyone would have know it was you!" He turned back to him, looking deep in his golden eyes. "No one has such eyes like yours…" Ed leant to him pressing his lips on his. Envy smiled and escaped a small laugh. "So that's your big revenge for pretending to be your brother?" Ed backed up.

"Fuck you!" Envy saw his fist coming to his nose and found him self in the air to finish lying down on a broken table, a drop of blood leaking from his nose. Ed sat back at the bar taking a sip of his still remaining beer. A guy at a table stood up and sat beside Ed at Envy's place.

"Wow, what a fist." He slid his arm around Ed's neck. Ed sighed and took it off.

"I'm not-!" Envy stood up, walked to the guy and hit him in the face, making him fly away through the air and finished on the floor. The guy rose up and four others grabbed Envy tight. The first one walked back to Ed and this time passed his hand around his waist. Ed turned to him.

"I'm not a girl!" He let go of him, flinching.

"What? You guys are gay?"

"I don't want to ask myself that question…" Ed sighed. Envy slid under the four guys holding him and kicked them from beneath. He stood up free and smiley.

"Next." He shifted one of his fingers in a small dagger. Ed turned and jumped on him pushing his hand away from the target. The dagger flew in the air, cut the man's cheek and end up behind. A drop of blood leaked on his cheek has he remain still.

"Tsh, we're leaving." He made a sign to the four other guys and left the bar. Ed stood in front of Envy and closed his eyes.

"You always get what you want, don't you?"

"No." Envy laid his arm and chin on Ed's shoulder. "But I'm not letting anyone else get away with it." Ed laid his head on Envy's shoulder and passed his hand on his waist.

"I'm sorry, I have to close." Envy raised his head and shifted another dagger staring at the barman. Ed pushed his hand slowly and held his other pulling him to the exit. Envy let it go and leaved with Ed beneath his shoulder. Once outside in the dark street, Envy turned to Ed and look in his golden eyes, his fingers sliding on his ribs.

"Will Sophie make me the pleasure to stay for the night?" Ed backed him off.

"No way!" Envy flinched, Ed took off his dress. He clapped in his hand and slid them in his hair taking off the purple and leaving them gold blond. "But you can satisfy of me." Envy passed his hands in the blond hair and leant to his lips.

"Lucky me." He closed his eyes tasting Ed's sweet lips on his and stroked him in his arms. They kissed tenderly, a hand in the hair and the other glossing over his ribs. A shiver crossed over Ed's body when Envy slid his hands on his chest followed by his lips. He moved up, pushed to the side road, his back hit a huge door made of wood. They remained in front of a stone wall, Envy put his hand on the door, his other one still on Ed's waist and his lips on his too. The church was silent as the street at this time of the night, the door remained closed for a moment before Envy pushed on it. It opened in Ed's back in a loud grating breaking the heavy silence. Envy pushed Ed further in the church, lips remaining still, the doors closing back behind them. Envy's hand slid on Ed's back as he pushed him to the pew under candle glimmer. Ed stumbled and fell on the back, he pushed Envy breaking their kiss.

"Stop... not here…" Envy continued kissing Ed's neck, his hands sliding on his chest.

"I want you." He came back to Ed's lips, trapping his tongue with his teeth. Ed shoved his hands on Envy's chest as his fell back on Ed's ribs.

"I want you too." Envy leant to him and bit his lower lip, his hands slipped on his hips, he slowly untied his belt. Ed bit his tongue to restrain himself of yelling as Envy reached the limit of his boxers and began to bring them down with his teeth, his hands on his buttock. Ed remained his hands crisped on the banc, he couldn't hold back a shout at the sensation of cold teeth on his flesh followed by a shiver as the warm tongue went down on his thigh. Envy rose back slowly, making sure to lick every single part of Ed's body and skin with his tongue. He went back to his lips, kissing him wildly and crying of joy at his turn as Ed's nail pierced his chest. He rose back letting a few drops of his blood fall on Ed's chest beneath him as his nails got out of his flesh. Envy leant down to his chest, taking the blood on his lips. Ed licked the blood on his lips and kissed him again. He pushed Envy's hand off his chest, making him fall on him and kick the banc behind him, making a hole in it. Ed pulled him back by the neck.

"What are you doing? Don't break the banc!" Envy leant back to his lips.

"You're the one who pushed me and you'll just have to fix it with your alchemy." He laid his lips on Ed's chest and grabbed him by the wrist holding him tight on the floor. Ed flinched and hit the banc behind him untying his auto-mail. The banc crack, Envy stared at Ed and smiled. Ed turned away.

"Shut up…" Envy grabbed him by the chin, eyes upon him.

"Stop pretending you're better then me." He caught his lips with his and slid his hands on his ribs. Ed bitted his tongue and glared him.

"Then stop fooling around." Envy smiled and kissed him in the neck.

"At your orders." He slid his hands to his thigh and passed his tongue down to his belly. Ed child and pushed him away on another banc breaking it too. Ed stood up and looked at Envy lying at his feet.

"No tickling! Or else I'll kill you!" Envy smiled.

"Tsh, you're acting tough. I'll play tougher then." He stepped on his knees, moving forward Ed and licked his upper lips, knee eyes fixed on his. Ed flinched, stepped aside and hit a cross with his back. He stopped as Envy's hands grabbed his feet. Envy glossed his tongue over it and slid it up to his knees stroking his other leg with his ear and hair. Ed chilled of fear and leaned on the cross behind him.

"Stop…" Envy climb up to his thigh still with his tongue on his flesh and his hands holding his feet. He raised his hands holding his feet. He raised his hands of an inch and pulled him down on his knee.

"Shut up." His lips slide to his pelvis and he raised his hands to his hips. Ed escaped a cry and fell down. Envy held him, hands on the knees and continued to slide his lips higher on his chest passing all his body between Ed's legs. Once his tongue arrived to his neck, he slid his hands along his ribs then clutched them to his arms remaining him stacked to the cross unable to move. Ed tried to untie his hands but failed and remained beneath Envy that started licking around his arm. Ed held on to the cross as Envy's hands went back down to his hips and his tongue licked in his elbow. Ed lean his head to Envy's neck as he effort to breath beneath Envy's whole body's weight weighing on his. He bit his lower lips under the pain between Envy's fingers below his waist but couldn't ignore the pleasure of the sensation it was creating and escaped another cry. Envy turned to him trapping his lips and kissed him to make him shout. Ed slipped his hands to him, glossed them over his back and kissed him in the neck felling his hands down to his bottom. Envy couldn't remain a small blush beneath his eyes as Ed crossed over his chest with his hot tongue.

Envy leant and looked deep in his eyes, then smiled and bringing back his hands on his chest, laid his head beside. Ed closed back his arm on him and laid his head on his, he stroked his hair as Envy tip on his chest with his fingers. He raised back his head to leave a kiss on his cheek and laid back on him looking in his eyes. Ed smiled and closed his eyes before falling asleep on the church's cold floor in his beloved's arms, his head laid on his shoulder.


	6. Secret?

MHAIN! You really thought I'd forgot about that fic didn't you? Well… HELL NOT! Chapter 6, finally, after all that time, I know it's been long, I'm really sorry, the next one will be up sooner. It's not a long chapter but I think it's not the worst… again it's not really beta(ed), I corrected the best I could, but it's still not like someone else had done it… so sorry about the mistakes you might found! Now… it's midnight and I have school tomorrow, so if you plz, oyasumi!

Song is I Shall Believe from Sheryl Crow.

* * *

Chapter 6: Secret? 

He looked at his watch, walking in the alley, seven and a quarter, quiet morning, sun shining, beautiful day. He entered the lobby picking up his bible on the center table. He flinched as he saw two broken pew and a hand on the floor as he just had turn his head. He tried to look at the damages but remained still on the blond hair mixed to green strands. He leant down and went to awake them up, but the hand that was lying on the floor raised and grabbed him by the wrist before he could touch anyone.

"Excuse me, you're in my church, what are you doing here at this hour in the morning?" The blond hair started moving, slowly awaking, and raised his hand to rub his eyes.

"Hum… morning?" His eyes opened slowly, than he saw the green hair beneath him and raised his head. "Ha, morning! Envy, wake up!" He tied up his pants and belt and looked around for his shirt. The priest stared at the blond standing beside him, slowly rising up, his wrist finally released.

_'A guy?'_ Envy moved slowly and turned around falling back asleep.

"Ya, and? We're not in a hurry…" The priest tried to stay calm and looked at the two broken pews behind them.

"Not in hurry? I have a mass at nine and you broke two pews!" Ed jumped and turned to the two bancs behind him.

"Oh yes, this, sorry I'll fix them. Envy… Envy! Get up!" As no response from the sin, he kicked him away furiously. Envy groomed and stood up.

"Alright, no need to kick me." The priest looked at the long green hair, his clothes and his shape.

_'Two guys?'_ Ed leant on his knees, clapped in his hands and fixed the two pews back.

"No need to kick you, but you don't move an inch! Tsh! Al's going to kill me, what shameless excuse am I going to found this time?" He turned back to Envy, stared for a second and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Tsh!" Envy followed without protesting or turning back. The priest looked at them leaving his church quietly and now hand in hand.

Once outside, Ed stopped in the middle of the morning street.

"What?" Envy looked at him a moment then passed his hand around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I have to go home, Al's going to be worried about me." Ed stepped forward and walked away leaving Envy behind.

The door opened creaking and let the small alchemist appeared.

"Are you alright, nii-san?" Al ran to him and stared for a moment.

"Eh… I think so." Ed stood still in front of the door, his eyes stocked on the floor. He slowly moved forward, closing the door in his back. Al smiled softly and went back in the kitchen. Wrath appeared in the hall and stared at Ed with a suspicious look.

"What?" Ed looked back, not concerned.

"Where were you? Where did you spend the night?" Wrath laid on the wall apathetic, still staring at the young and tired alchemist.

"None of your business." Ed moved to the stairs going to his room.

"You're out often lately. Are you… seeing someone?" Wrath stopped him on his way, really interested in Ed for the moment or maybe he didn't have anything else to do.

"What do you want me to say? That I passed the night with someone? Leave me alone." Ed sighed and pushed him away to go to his room.

"Cool! Edward is in love! Who is it?" He laughed and came back in front of him.

"No one, I didn't say that! Stop annoying me!" Ed started to lose his patience, the only thing he wanted was to sleep.

"Hum… I guess it's not someone you're proud of being in love with… Is she pretty?"

"No!"

"No? Well you do love someone, but she's not pretty. How can you not found the girl you love pretty?"

"Arg! No! I mean, stop asking me question!"

"Then, maybe… it's… not a girl?" Ed blanked, Wrath flinched. "Oh my god! You're in love with another guy?"

"NO! I'm not in love with anyone!"

"Who is it? Come on, tell me! I won't tell anyone! Who is it? A military?"

"No."

"Oh… Do I know him?"

"No! Stop asking!"

"So I know him! Is he a homunculus?"

"What?"

"What what? Is he a homunculus?"

"No that… arg, leave me alone!" Ed pushed him away and led to his room.

"A homunculus…" Wrath thought a moment of the last few weeks. "Is it… Envy?" Wrath smiled.

Ed suddenly thought his heart had stopped for a moment before he realised it was beating faster then ever. He could hear it beating in his chest like if it was trying to completely pound out. No, no, that can't be happening, no one has to know, this is a nightmare, this isn't happening! He felt a heat then his head started to spin around. He raised his hand to his forehead and brushed his eyes trying to clam down has much has he could.

"Ed?" Wrath moved to him and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Shut up!" Ed removed it already. "Leave me alone!" He pushed him away and enclosed himself in his room. Wrath stood still, eyes wide open. He regained his thoughts slowly, thinking of what he just had done. He entered the room, looking at the young alchemist lying on his bed.

"Hey? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-!"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" There's being a long silence. Wrath looked at Ed with pity, feeling guilty of knowing the truth. Ed was kind enough to keep him safe and he just made fun of him in return.

"Why are you enduring that, you look so sad, Envy's just-!"

"Shut up, I don't need your pity!" Ed turned to Wrath standing beside him. Tears had started to flow down his cheeks, eyes red and shaking from all over his body. "I don't know what happened, I don't know what I'm doing. I lose all sense of reason, I can't control it anymore." Wrath sat on the bed beside him. "I don't even remember how we get there. And I don't know how to get out!" He cried in his hands, suffering from his sin. How could he support it, Envy was just using him, playing with him like a usual toy, and he knew it, but he couldn't do anything about it, he didn't know what to do. Wrath looked at him with his big and wide amethyst eyes.

"Just stop, or tell him to stop."

"I can't, I can't stop, I can't tell him nether, he'll just…" Ed sighed deeply. "Leave me alone, please, and don't talk of this to anyone."

"Ya." Wrath got up and leaved the room. Ed stretched on his bed losing his self into tears and sorrow. He finally fell asleep after calming down, his night had being everything but quiet and his head was hurting bad from the beer drank. Now the only thing he really needed was a good night sleep. Eyes closed, window and door closed, all was left in the small room was the peaceful sound of his breathing.

* * *

"Whoa!" Ed woke up at once, as he heard the voice of his younger brother reasoning in the entire house. "Nii-san!" Al irrupted in his room slamming the door with panic. Ed turned and growled loudly to show is opposition to the irruption and unexpected awake. Wrath got in after Al with the same panic on his face. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose, I swear!" Ed sat up slowly, yearning, a hand on the forehead.

"What's the matter? I was sleeping for your information."

"Sorry, nii-san, but look." Ed raised his head and looked at his brother in front of him. He wasn't sure if it was just his head that lost all sense of reality or Al was missing an arm and a part of his body. Ed stood up, eyes wide opened with fear and questions, so he turned to Wrath beside.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident." Wrath started to show tears in his big purple eyes.

"Damn, what in the world just happened? Were you trying to kill him?" Wrath started to cry deeply, feeling too responsible of what happened. Ed sighed, he got up and went to the door. "Come." Wrath stopped crying and went to him. "Not you, Al, you stay here." Al passed beside him and they disappeared down stairs. Al showed him the missing part and Ed fixed it in a clap in his hand.

"Thanks nii-san." Ed stared at the floor, wandering of what could happen next.

"We're leaving." He turned back to the stairs.

"What? For where?"

"Dublith." He went up to his room, took Wrath out and closed the door behind. Wrath stood wandering then looked at Al down stairs. Al looked away, he knew what Ed was up to, going to Dublith meant Izumi, in other word, getting rid of Wrath. Izumi was far away from the other homunculus, they wouldn't seek Wrath there and she surely was the best person to take care of him now. Ed came back with his suitcase. "Let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But, don't you have work, nii-san?"

Ed smiled. "It doesn't matter, the colonel is in vacation for two weeks." He turned to the door and looked back at Al and Wrath giving them a sign to come. Al looked at Wrath and they follow Ed outside.

They went to take the train, the way have being long and silent. The weather was starting to cool down, leafs turned bright red and fell from the trees, fall had install it self around.

Arrived at Dublith, Izumi came at them to welcome them. Wrath jumped in her arms, happy to see her again. They last see each other a long time ago, when they first met. It's being a while since Al and Ed came too, it remind them of their youth when they were learning alchemy. Izumi was happy to see them as always but when Ed came to talk to her while Wrath was playing outside with Al, she was expecting the subject.

"I can't always put you out of all the troubles you put your self into, you know, you should try to get over it by your self."

"That's not it…" Ed sighed. "I have other preoccupation then him for now, I would be glade if you could keep Al too."

"You perfectly know your brother should stay with you. I don't mind keeping them, but I won't force them, it's only if they want to stay."

"Ya, I would have expect that." Ed went to the two boys outside. Izumi looked at him and smiled happily.

Ed went down stairs to the living room and sat in front of Al. Wrath already slept quietly, the night had fell and everything was as silent as the stars. Two weeks had passed, Ed had to get back to Central before the colonel notice his absence or else, he would be in deep troubles again. Plus, he hadn't told Envy he was going away. He was probably turning around crazy in the house in terrible miss of a night of sex. Ed sighed.

"I'll go back. I need to write my report to Roy for tomorrow."

"You're leaving me here?" Al faded away, ignoring his brother sight. His sweet golden eyes looked so sad and desperate, he couldn't look at the pain in his soul.

"I can't force you…"

"It's alright, I want to stay a bit longer with Wrath and Izumi." Al smiled at Ed. "Just to see that everything's alright."

"Fine." Ed sighed.

"I'll be back in two or three days."

Ed rose up. "Alright, I'll leave tomorrow morning. Good night." He walked to his room.

"Good night, nii-san."

* * *

The sun slowly started to rise up in the morning sky, tainting it in a bright orange. It's been a few weeks already that the air was cool and windy. The sun couldn't warm the weather anymore, Ed could felt his auto-mail freezing his blood and it was making him chill all over to the bones. Edward opened the door with a shiver and the heat of the house made him smile. He stood still in front of the opened door, eyes wide open, and remained in front of keen bright purple eyes stuck in his. Envy looked behind Ed but as he was going to explain himself, he have being interrupted by the tip of a finger lightly pressed on his lips remaining him completely voiceless. Envy pulled him by the belt, closing the door behind him. He pulled him closer, skimming his nose, eyes deep in each other. 

"Where have you being?" Envy stared at him seriously.

"Why, did you miss me?" Ed gently smiled. Envy got closer and come whisper to his ear.

"Tremendously." He slid his hand along Ed's arm from inside his coat, untied it and hurled it on a coach in the living room. He passed his other hand in his back and came closer to stick his chest against his. Ed could sense Envy's heart beat against his chest. He blushed a bit and turned away as Envy was leaning to get a kiss. "What's the matter, o'chibi-san?"

"This isn't about this." He lowered the head, shyly. Envy stared at him wandering. "This isn't about… you…" Ed pushed him away, unwrapping the hands around his waist. He went to the living room and after removing his coat, sat on the coach, sighing. "Just… go away…"

"And how do you think you'll force me to?" Envy looked at him and got closer. He stood in front of him, hands on the hips, smiling like always. Ed raised the head to look into the amethysts eyes. He rose up with determination and made his fist run in Envy's face to send him away. Envy fell on a table in the back of the room were he hit an old turning table that started to play. He slowly rose up, walking toward Edward still standing in the middle of the room. The music played softly to their ears as Envy came to Ed. Ed lowed the head, fearing to receive Envy's fist in his face. Envy stopped close to him and looked at him for a moment, seeing him flinching from being hit. Ed raised the head, seeing that Envy wasn't going to hit him back and looked at him wandering why. Envy wasn't smiling like always this time, he looked more like sad. "I thought it wasn't about me."

"I thought I told you to leave." Ed smiled slightly as Envy come to him grabbing him by the waist. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to hold you."

_Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe_

Envy pulled him closer, holding him tight and Ed slowly calm down, passing his hands around his neck. Envy smiled softly and stuck his cheek to Ed's one. Ed blushed to ears, finally dropping down his stubbornness. He let his head laying down on Envy's shoulder slowly closing his eyes.

_I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe _

Ed opened back his eyes as Envy had started to make him slowly turn around in the middle of the room. He first thought it was his imagination, maybe he was just tired or something, he really thought the room was turning around. But then he looked at his feet that were really stepping around following Envy's one on the floor. Envy was dancing with him.

_That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe _

Envy realized the sudden panic over Ed. He raised his hand to his chin and his eyes to his, meeting his lips for a comforting kiss.

_Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key  
_

Ed broke the kiss and let his head return on Envy's shoulder. Envy sighed deeply closing his arms tighter around Ed's waist, disappointed to get alone with only a small kiss. He would have wanted more, to take him apart, completely stretched on the coach and kissed him into places darkness are their only friend.

_Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe  
_

But he wasn't. Instead, he just kept his arms wrapped around his lover, holding him tight, keeping his warmth the closer he could. Just that, was all he could hope for, cause it was all he would get and he knew it. He wouldn't complain about it, he could feel his heart beat on his chest and if he was dead, he sure knew Ed wasn't. That's all that matters.

_That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
_

The music slowed down till it completely vanished in the atmosphere. Envy stopped turning, still holding the small alchemist in his arms tightly closed on him.

"Envy…" Ed sighed quietly, raising a bit his head to let just his forehead laying on Envy's shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" He raised it to Envy's deep amethysts eyes, losing his sight in it inevitably as Envy looked back into his. He raised his hand to stroke his cheek before laying his lips to steal him a kiss. Ed broke the kiss turning away but Envy just slid his lips to his ear, passing his tongue over it and biting the edge with his sharpen teeth. Ed felt a shiver passing through his corpse whereas a light redness appeared beneath his golden eyes. Envy leaved his ear, going down along his neck slowly searching for his braid to start untying it. Ed backed up, pushing him away and tied it up back. "I said no!" After a second, Envy saw the auto-mail fist ran into his face and backed off to dodge it. He made Ed flew through the air of a quick instantaneous kick. Ed landed on the coach a bit on shock as Envy went to him. He sat on him, the fist in the air, ready to hit again. The door opened.

"Nii-san, I… You?" Al dropped in, pointing at Envy with surprise till a little head appeared from behind him. Envy rose up in a jump pointing Wrath.

"You!"

Ed stood up at his turn and had a sudden instant of panic. "It's not what you think!"


	7. Crazyness

I do not own full metal alchemist, I do not own Envy or Ed, if I did, this would be part of the story.

warning: Yaoi Envy/Ed, spoilers from the anime

* * *

Chapter seven: Craziness

Wrath made a step behind before Envy jumped on him with fury.

"You are so not going anywhere!" He caught him by the wrist and got him out by force. Al stared at them leaving the house then turned to Ed staying still, eyes stuck on the flour.

"Aren't you stopping him, nii-san?" Ed remained silent, eyes still away, avoiding his brother's sight. "Nii-san! What happened? Why was Envy-san here? Did you guys have a fight?" Al tried hardly to catch Ed's sight, desperate that he was still looking at the flour.

"No Al, we weren't fighting, we're not fighting him anymore." Ed sighed deeply, feeling forced to tell him the truth about everything that happened between him and Envy.

"Why's that? He's our enemy, remember? You guys became friends or something?" Al kept staring at his brother that was definitely trying to hide something from him. He was just trying to understand.

"Ya… something like that…" Ed turned to the stairs and went to his room, like nothing had happen.

"But, he just took Wrath!"

"Who cares!?" Ed waved his hand, "I'll take a nap…" and closed the door in his back. He fell on his bed, closing his eyes in search for some peace. As a heat invade all his body, letting a small drop of sweat run along his forehead, he stood to the window, opening it wildly for some cold air. He could still hear the music playing in the living-room then slowly fade away.

------------------

"Look what I found!" Envy blow the door wide open and enter the manor making as much noises as possible. "He was hiding at the fullmetal shrimp place." He started to laugh, throwing Wrath on the floor at Dante's feet. Lust was standing behind her, watching the scene. Envy sent him a few kicks till Dante sign him to stop. She went closer to the sin lying on the ground, staring at him furiously. She asked Envy to take him away before turning back to Lust.

"It should get interesting." She smiled lightly then leaved the room.

Lust made her way to the under-ground where Envy took Wrath. He sent him in a corner close to Greed still pinch on the wall. Wrath got up and jumped on Envy that just kicked him away. Greed raised his eyes to Envy and smiled. "Here, here, if it's not ugly bitch and his cry-baby?" Envy turned to him with an evil glare and let his hand slid on his face piercing his cheek with his nails the deeper he could. Greed lowered his eyes while his smile vanishes at the apparition of crimsons lines followed by a small drop of blood leaking to his neck. Envy took him by the chin and held his sight in his keen amethyst eyes. His finger ran over his cheek catching the drop of blood and put it on the tip of his tongue. Then, he led his nail under Greed's chin till he flinch. He was going to turn away, to avoid the sight, but Envy took him by the ear before he could make any move and kept staring at keen eyes. Envy pulled him a bit closer, still looking pissed, and smiled demonically to scare him just a little more. He leant his lips to Greed's neck and slowly pierce the flesh with his sharpen teeth till small drop of blood started to leak down his chest. Envy's lips turned bloody red, his nails entered behind the ear of Greed who was biting his tongue to remain silent. Envy licked his lips, sight back on the other sin. He pulled his nails out of the flesh, leading them to his mouth to lick the blood leaking on it. Greed, finally able to breathe, took a long and deep breath, eyes still in the other one but way more annoyed then before. "You finished?" Envy backed up and kicked him right in the stomach. He turned to Wrath still lying in his corner. Envy pulled him by the hair to another room. Lust watched them leave and turned to Greed. Envy tied Wrath on the wall as he yield, cried and insulted him. Envy simply hit him and left.

------------------------------

His feet stepped slowly, by their selves since he didn't had the force to commended them to. He kept his head lowed, eyes on the floor, his golden hair down on his face, like a wandering soul. Memories came to his mind, pictures he'd like to forget, but couldn't. A tear leak along his cheek, he just couldn't restrain it anymore, she by her self contained so many feelings, she had to get out. All these feelings Edward was trying to hide, he wiped it away. He brought his hair back behind and let the water leak on his chest. By the time the heat of the shower embraced the bathroom, the door slowly opened it self on dark emerald-tinged strands. The door closed back without a sound, while the sin approached the curtain. Ed turned, not sure if he heard a noise and the curtain open wide. He found himself face to face eyes in pure amethysts and stood still not able to move an inch. Light red tinted his cheek whereas his golden eyes remained wide open in front of the homunculi. Ed finally yelled, responding to the situation. Envy laughed his ass off, unable to resist. Ed was so embarrassed, it took his several minutes to regain the use of talking, after he took time to cover himself as he could. "What are you doing here, you're crazy? Go away!" Envy stopped laughing and stared at the chibi who just backed up, covering him self with the curtain.

"You're so cute when you blush." Envy came closer to him, catching his hand to pull him against his will. He stroked his soft lips against his, pushing till he lost balance. Ed caught Envy's arm, pulling him down with him. While Envy held him by the waist, Ed passed his other hand around Envy's neck to hold himself from hurting his head against the wall in his back. His head slowly slide on the wet ceramic, the shower's hot water falling on them, flattening Envy's hair. They broke the kiss as Ed led his finger to the lips of Envy who just licked it. The water was falling on their back while their lips met in another passionate kiss. Envy passed his hand in Ed's wet hair and leaned it down to his chest. He took control of the kiss, passing his tongue through Ed's mouth, not letting him breaking it again. Ed moaned, not able to breathe anymore, the water was getting in his nose. He pierced Envy's flesh with his nails to let him know or at least smiled, but Envy simply took his hand and stroked it against him. He passed his other hand in Ed's back, pulling him closer. Ed opened his eyes this time pushing Envy as much as he could but the homunculi was definitely not understanding, he was holding the kiss as strongly as Ed was trying to break it. Envy finally opened his eyes to see his victim's face, but instead of a submitted uke, he found a blue head suffocating. Envy broke the kiss in a splash where Ed took a long deep breath, slowly getting his colors back to normal. "What's your problem? I don't know for you, but I need to breathe!"

"Don't you have a nose you? It doesn't come with the reset?" Envy stared confused, then smiled. En pushed him back, both hand on his chest so Envy stood up.

"We're in the shower, you prefer I drown?" Ed looked at Envy frustrated, he just passed close of drowning and Envy could see tears through the water flowing on his face. Envy's smile fade away, he held out his hand to Ed who just turned away. Envy felt somehow bad about it but didn't know what to say. Ed took his hand, but instead of rising up, he pulled and brought Envy back in his arms. Envy didn't dare protest, now over Ed, the water was falling on his back like hot rain. He stared in Ed's beautiful golden eyes while he smiled. "What are you looking at?"

Envy gently smiled. "The thing I desire."

Ed blushed, soft and tender lips coming to his. He closed his eyes and passed his arms around the homunculi's neck. Envy's hand passed in Ed's hair now all messed up. He felt a tongue twitching in his mouth and teeth chattering against his. He laid little kisses on Ed's neck then felt these teeth again, now biting his ear lob and a tongue tickling behind. Ed felt a tongue on his chest whereas Envy chilled, he could see the Goosebumps on his arms wrapped around his waist. Ed slid his hand along Envy's ribs to his butt till he escaped a sound of somewhat joy. He looked at Ed, in his big golden eye, then stole him another kiss, lips on his. Ed kept his breath on his cheek, he blushed. "Did you get you breath back?" Ed smiled.

"I found better." He took Envy's face in his hand, passed his tongue on his lips and laid a soft kiss there. Envy got up and held out his hand to Ed to help him. Ed got up, pulling on Envy's hand and end up in his arms, leant on his chest and still under the shower's jet. Envy pulled Ed out of the shower after he stopped it and led him to the bed. He leant on him, eyes in eyes, hands in hands, Envy over Ed.

They heard the front door open and Al's voice reached their ear. "Nii-san, I'm back." They heard the door closing and Ed pushed Envy off the bed, getting his clothes on. "Nii-san?" Ed looked at Envy lying back on the bed, nonchalant, and signed him to go away. Envy got up, staring at Ed and shift his voice like his.

"I'm here, Al." Ed's eyes opened wide at the sound of his voice.

"I'm coming." Ed ran to the door as his brother's voice reached his ear.

"No, it's alright, I'm coming down soon." Envy walked to his chibi standing in front of the shouted door. "Go away!" Ed whispered to Envy with an evil glare.

"Nii-san, you're sure you're alright?"

Envy kept his eyes in the blonde one. "What is it? What are you afraid of? Why don't you want him to know about us?" Envy got closer to him, reaching his waist with his hand.

Ed looked away, breaking the stare. "You don't understand, we don't have any relationship, and stop using my voice!" Ed turned back to him a new frustrated look on his face.

"Why, have a problem with that?" Envy completely shifts into Ed at his worst nightmare.

"Stop!"

"Nii-san?" Al's voice now came for right behind the door, really close. "Are you talking to yourself?"

They heard footsteps getting closer. "Yes, I'm talking to myself, because I'm stubborn and I don't want you to kn-" Envy got a fist on his nose has he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Shut up! Go away already! Leave me alone!"

Envy raised his head, wiping his nose and saw a tear leaking from Ed's golden eyes. He led his fingers to Ed's eyes wiping the tear away and leaned to his neck to whisper in his ear. "What would he think of you, what would anyone think of you if they found out all the things you've done? If they knew who you really are? You believe he'll never learn about it?"

Ed lowered the head. "Shut up…"

Envy kissed him in the neck. "You belong in the shadow, with me." Ed tried to push him away.

"Nii-san, I'll be in the kitchen." Al went away.

Ed pushed Envy harder, waking up. "Stop, you're still shift as me!"

Envy stood still, he had forgotten for a moment. "Would you prefer that?" He backed up a few steps and shift again. Ed flinched, eyes wide open, now standing in front of his brother. "Nii-san, why aren't you telling me? Talk to me nii-san!" The body armour came closer to Ed standing still. "Don't you love me more than that homunculus?"

"Shut up!" Ed turned and pushed him away.

Envy stood up slowly, wiping his clothes. "Fine." He shift back to himself and turned away to the window. "You know where to find me, if you stop being in denial…" He started to go down by the window and saw Ed coming to him.

"What? I'm not in denial!" He leant at the window and saw Envy pulling up to him, a cold hand coming to his cheek, and met with his lips. Ed blushed to ear, closed his eyes and let Envy kissed him. The air outside was clod, a small breeze brought the first snowflake to lay and instantly melt on the tip of their nose gently touching. They broke the kiss with a shiver and breath between their mouth.

"Then prove it." Envy let go of the window and disappeared in the dark of the night.

"Envy!" Ed, still leaned on the window, shout at him in vain. He closed the window after a moment, snow starting to fall and air getting colder. He shivered and decided to go back in the shower.

Envy walked in the dark night, still flustered after Ed, kicking him away for his damn brother again. What did he had more than him anyway? The streets were empty to boot, silent as the sky. Envy was walking in the snow as he heard steps close to him, in a street beside. As he turned the corner, a girl appeared in front of him. He recognised the girl that was with Greed once, the one mixed with a snake. She stood still in front of Envy and when she was about to speak, Envy passed aside her in a blue light. He left behind him, as he turned the corner, now smiling, a red liquid leaking on the wall. He walked away, leading to the manor, satisfied.

------------

"What do you want, bitch?" Lust was staring at Greed with her superior glare. "What do you want?" She smiled. Greed raised an eyebrow, confused.

"We could make a deal?" Geed smiled, pleased with the idea. Lust came closer to his ear. "I'm on your side. Dante's going too far, she'll lose us all."

"And in what matters should I care?" Lust backed up and smiled.

"If I untie you, you don't kill me, I don't kill you, and you help me make sure she doesn't kill us all." Greed bent the head smiling.

"Deal."

Lust untied Greed with her nails. He fell on the ground, covered with blood. He slowly got up, laughing. "What do you want me to do?"

Lust sent him a glare and smiled. A long cry came from the room behind them. "You could start with Wrath." Lust looked at the door where the cry came from. Greed wiped his clothes and went to that cry.

Wrath was tied up on the wall like Greed was a few minutes earlier, and was crying out loud. Greed got closer to him, staring at him with a strange look. "Ouin, ouin! I want my mommy! What is it, you scared? Stupid brat." He smiled and started to laugh out loud. Wrath stopped crying a moment. "I suppose it would be funnier for you if you could defend yourself, no?" Wrath was staring at him with his big wide purple eyes, he knew what Greed was up to, but he didn't want to fight more than die. Greed got closer to him, grabbing the sticks he was nailed on the wall with and pulled them away.

"Arg!" Wrath fell on the ground, hands around his stomach. Greed grabbed him by his hair while he was screaming and crying again.

"What is it?" He pulled him up, staring right in his eyes. "Can't you defend yourself?" He took him by the neck, pinching him on the wall and squeeze till he couldn't breathe anymore. "Or maybe…" He came closer, sliding his nails on his cheek, leaving a red line with a drop of blood. "You simply enjoy the pain…" He leant to him, licking the blood with his tongue. Wrath made a face, disgusted. Greed slid his nails down to his stomach. "Let's see how long it'll last…"

Lust heard a shrill cry. She came in the room were Wrath was before she untied Greed, all that was left in there was a huge stain of blood on the back wall.

--------------------

The door opened, Edward went down the stairs, tiding back his hair still a bit soaked. "I'm home."

"Welcome home." Ed sighed sitting in the kitchen. Al came too, gave him something to drink and looked at him, Ed smiled.

"Are you feeling better, nii-san?" Ed finished drinking and got up.

"Ya, a lot better." Al felt happy. "I'm going to the library." Al stayed surprise.

"The library? With that weather?" Ed opened the door and stood still. The sky was completely white and it was snowing hard enough for the ground to be completely covered. It wasn't too cold, the sun was omnipresent and the wind was absent. Ed hold out his hand, a snowflake lay in his palm and the heat of it made it melt instantly. He smiled.

"You're right, the weathers' way too beautiful to stay inside!" He turned around and gave Al a big smile, than took his coat and went out. "You coming?" Al went outside with him, they cross the street and went to the park. Ed took some snow, made a snowball and thrown it at Al turning around, than laugh seeing his brother's face covered with snow. Al wiped the snow off and leaned while Ed was still laughing. He suddenly stopped, a snowball between his eyes. Al started laughing while starting another snowball. Ed leant and was faster than Al whom the ball slipped from his hands, the face covered with snow again. They laughed like kids till Ed's head swayed in front.

"Envy-san!?" Al stood surprise. Ed turned around, his smile disappearing, and flinched at Envy now standing in front of him, a snowball in the hand.

"Go away, I'm playing with Al, not you!" Al jumped embarrassed.

"Oh no, it's alright, you can play with us." Envy smiled, Ed turned to Al with a frustrated face.

"Al!" Ed fell, face in the snow, a ball behind the head again. Envy laugh out loud as Al ran to his brother.

"Nii-san!" Ed stayed stretched the face in the snow without moving, not because he couldn't but only because he didn't want to.

"Maybe he's dead?" Envy started to laugh again as Ed got up and squash a lump of snow in his face that made him stop. He spitted out the snow whereas Ed was the one laughing out loud, not able to stop. Al was standing beside him, still surprise, looking at him laughing and suddenly couldn't see anymore. Ed stopped laughing a moment, seeing his brother covered with snow again, and while turning to Envy, he found himself taking a snowball in the face again. Envy started laughing again but this time when Ed leant to get snow, he gave him a kick and Ed found himself lying on the back. Envy got closer, looking in his eyes, a smile all over his face. Ed looked at his lips, so soft and tender, he turned away, trying to get up, but Envy was faster and pinched him on the ground, holding him still in the white snow.

"What are you doing?" Ed couldn't move. Envy was staring at him, biting his lips. Al was still standing beside them, if they were to kiss there and now, he would see it all and Ed wanted it absolutely not to happen. He succeeded to move his auto-mail and hit Envy just strong enough to get up. Unfortunately, once up, Envy literally jumped on him, sending them a few meters away in the snow. Ed felt those soft lips closing on his. The snow was tense and it was still snowing, Al couldn't see them now. Ed pushed Envy, but he just ended up on him, Envy refusing to let go of his prey. Ed couldn't do anything, Envy was holding him by the waist, hands under his coat and legs holding his. Al went to them.

"Nii-san?" Ed jumped up and looked at Al really worried.

"He started it!" Ed pointed Envy that was bending the head. Al looked at them a bit confused.

"At this point…" Envy sighed while Ed turned to him. "He will have to learn it eventually." Ed punched him in the face.

"SHUT UP!" He started walking to the house but Envy caught up to him before he could cross the street.

"No way, not this time!" He caught his arm with a hand and turned his head with the other to come clutching his lips on his. Ed flinched, then, unable to resist, close his eyes and kissed Envy back. Al sighed and went home. Envy stepped in front, pushing Ed back in the snow.

-------------------

Everything was quiet, the streets, the people, the weather, once back at the manor, Envy fund himself face to face with Lust who was lying on the big front door of the manor. "Is there a problem?" Lust turned her sight away, envy came closer, uncertain.

"It's Greed, he ran away after killing Wrath, Dante wants you to get him back." Envy kept his sight on her, a bit confused, but found his words.

"How's that possible? You're sure you're telling me everything?" Lust bend her head and closed her eyes. Envy sighed, hands on his hips. "Alright, where did he go?"

"This way." Lust pointed in the direction of the forest. "But you're right, I should tell you everything. Dante lost her mind, her plan won't work and you know it. We have to stop her, before it's too late, that's why I freed Greed, but it's true that he ran away, we made a deal but I didn't want him to kill Wrath. I don't think it's a bad thing but if Dante learn it, it'll fall down on us, you have to make sure Greed is on our side!" Lust turned her sight away as Envy sighed.

"How am I supposed to convince him? He'll never want to." Lust looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

"Then kill him, he's better dead then against us." Envy approved and went to the forest running in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Chapter 8 in progress… 


End file.
